Dog Days of High School
by VBloodmoon4
Summary: Kagome finds herself attending a new high school where she meets her new best friend Sango. Kikyou is the popular queen and cheerleader of the school and Inuyasha chases after her even though she has broken his heart again and again. Inuyasha suddenly notices the new girl and can't help but be interested; wanting to know more about her. Inuyasha X Kagome AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And here's the start of another Inuyasha fanfiction. This story popped into my head and I couldn't resist the urge to put our favorite characters into the high school scene. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!**

Kagome stared up at her new high school with a nervous frown on her face. She was going to be a sophomore that year and her parents had decided to send her to a new school, a private school. She didn't want to leave her old friends but her parents insisted that it would give her more opportunities for her future if she went to this new school. It was the first day for everyone and she watched as the students rushed to the front doors in their white and blue uniforms. Kagome felt incredibly alone and walked slowly to the doors.

Once she was inside she felt overwhelmed by the massive amount of students flooding the hallways. Some were talking and walking while others were setting up their lockers for the year. Kagome reached into a side pocket of her book bag and pulled out a small sheet of paper with her locker number on it. She darted in and out of the students and grinned once her eyes landed on her number. She opened the locker and started putting some of her things in it. She saw a hand reach and open the door next to hers and Kagome glanced over shyly.

"Are you new? I've never seen you here before," a dark haired girl with brown eyes asked her.

A smile came to Kagome's face, "I am, I transferred here. My name is Kagome," she said in a friendly tone.

"Well I think you'll like it here! I know I do, my name's Sango by the way," the girl smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, glad to know I at least know one person now," Kagome told her.

"What does your class schedule look like?" Sango asked curiously.

Kagome pulled her back pack off and opened it up. She pulled out the sheet with her classes on it and handed it to her new friend.

"Great! We have all of our classes together except for one!" Sango said, handing the sheet back to Kagome.

"I'm glad, you can show me where the rooms are."

Sango nodded, "I'll show you around for sure!"

…..

Kagome had made it through all of her morning classes without incident. She was feeling more positive about her new school by the second. She liked her teachers and was so happy that she had met Sango. The pair were sitting together at a lunch table in the cafeteria and Kagome unzipped her lunch box while looking around the room. There were so many students and a steady chatter filled the area.

"So do you like it so far?" Sango asked curiously.

Kagome nodded, "I do and I'm really happy I met you!"

"I am too, I don't have any down to earth girlfriends, it's about time I found one!" Sango exclaimed but her face suddenly went sour.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, looking around.

Her eyes stopped on the cafeteria entrance where she saw a girl with long dark hair walk in, surrounded by guys. They looked like they were all talking to her and she simply ignored them. Kagome noticed that she had a few girls following her with serious expressions, they apparently were her friends.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked Sango.

"That's Kikyou," Sango practically growled out.

Kagome was quiet and waited for her friend to explain when a dark haired boy sat down at their table next to Sango.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" Sango asked with a wary look on her face.

"Sango! Who is your new friend? You've yet to introduce me!" Miroku said, eyeing Kagome with his blue eyes.

"My name is Kagome, I'm new here," Kagome spoke up as the pair in front of her glared at each other.

"The reason I didn't was because you'd scare her off you pervert!" Sango grumbled.

Miroku ignored her comment and his eyes went to Kikyou who was moving toward an empty table with her posse.

"You really dislike her don't you?" Miroku commented.

Sango clenched her fists, "Yes I do! We were best friends in middle school and then she basically threw our friendship away like garbage when she became popular!"

Miroku leaned away from Sango and glanced at Kagome with wide eyes. Sango sat in silence, seething at the thought of Kikyou and the two sitting with her were afraid to say anything.

"I'm sorry," Sango suddenly apologized to Kagome.

Kagome smiled, "It's not a big deal."

"She's one of the cheerleaders for the football team," Miroku spoke up, "She has people all over her from the moment she gets here in the morning until she leaves."

Kagome stared at Kikyou from across the lunchroom and her eyebrows perked up as she saw a boy with a strange silvery hair color walk up to the cheerleader.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked.

Sango spoke, "That's Inuyasha, right Miroku? I thought you told him he needs to stay away from her."

Miroku sighed and shook his head, "I did, but he can't get over her."

Kagome looked thoughtful, trying to understand what was going on, "Did they date or something?"

"Inuyasha is on the football team so it's natural he'd gravitate to a cheerleader, but I wish it would have been anyone except Kikyou. All last year as freshmen they were on and off; she teases him all the time but he goes back for more and gets heartbroken," Miroku explained.

Sango nodded in agreement and added, "Inuyasha and Miroku have been close friends for years."

"You have?" Kagome asked, looking at the dark haired teen next to Sango.

"Yeah, I just wish that he'd listen to me about this girl. I agree with him that she's got great looks, but what she does to him isn't worth it."

"Anyway," Sango changed the subject, "Do you play any sports Kagome?"

"I'm on the soccer team!" Miroku grinned proudly.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know."

Miroku smiled at Kagome, "Sango is a member of the girls' soccer team, so we see each other when our practices overlap."

"Unfortunately," Sango added, "Why do you always have to yell at me and wave? It's embarrassing!"

"Because my beautiful Sango, I want to make sure I acknowledge you!" Miroku crooned and Sango smacked him across the cheek.

Kagome winced and Sango turned back to her with a smile, "So do you play anything?"

"I've played tennis," Kagome said.

"That's great! You should join the tennis team!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome smiled at the thought, "I think I might do that!"

….

Kagome made it through her afternoon classes and made it a point to put her name on the tennis team sign-up sheet. After school she ran home to pick up her tennis racquet and change her clothes so she could go back for the first team meeting. When she arrived back at the school she went around to the tennis courts where there was a large group of girls waiting. Kagome shyly walked toward them and stood by herself next to the green fence around the courts.

"Are you a new member this year?"

Kagome looked up to see a pretty girl with dark hair and bright eyes staring at her.

"Yes! I decided to try out for the team, my name is Kagome," Kagome said.

"I see, my name is Kagura and I'm a junior, I've played since my freshman year and it was a lot of fun, you'll like it."

Kagome smiled at her, "I hope so, so how will this work?"

Kagura glanced at the courts and replied, "When the coach shows up he'll talk to everyone, and then talk about tryouts. We will have tryouts for the next couple of days and then he'll post a list of who makes the team."

Kagome nodded, "Alright, I'm definitely going to do my best!"

….

The next few days sped by quickly and before Kagome knew it she was walking toward the school on the day that the tennis team was going to be posted. The tryouts had been tough and even though Kagome was a little rusty since she hadn't played in a while she thought she did pretty well. She approached her locker and Sango turned around; giving her a big smile.

"Today is the big day, right?" Sango asked excitedly.

Kagome nodded with a hint of nervousness in her face, "They're going to post them after lunch. I wish I could know already!"

"I bet, but I'm sure you did great!" Sango said reassuringly.

Kagome went to her first class and stared out the window with a distant look on her face. She really couldn't pay attention in class and wanted time to go by so she could know if she made the team or not. Kagome had noticed that Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyou were in almost all of her classes as the days went by; she wasn't surprised since they were all in the same grade. She didn't like to harbor negative feelings but Kikyou was already someone that she wasn't fond of. Kagome recognized instantly that she was the queen of the school. She was the most popular, had good grades, good looks, boys, and was a cheerleader. She was the stereotypical popular girl and it was hard for Kagome to give her a chance, especially after hearing what she did to Sango in middle school.

The bell rang after Kagome's last morning class and she sighed, "Lunch, finally!"

She sat down with Sango at their usual table and didn't bother to open her lunchbox.

"You'd better eat," Sango told her, "You'll make yourself sick."

Kagome was about to answer when Miroku sat down next to Sango and to her surprise, Inuyasha sat down next to him. She stared at the boy in shock. Kagome had yet to speak to him since school started so she felt incredibly awkward since everyone else knew each other.

"Hello Kagome!" Miroku greeted her with a charming smile, "And hello to you, _Sango_."

"Don't say my name like that you pervert!" Sango scolded him with narrowed eyes.

"You two are ridiculous," Inuyasha spat out as he started to eat his lunch.

"Not sitting with your football team today?" Sango questioned in a mocking tone.

"Hey! I like my team, but Miroku is my best friend, I can sit with who I want!" Inuyasha snapped out.

Kagome was silent and slowly unzipped her lunchbox so it looked like she was doing something.

"Inuyasha."

The group went silent and Kagome looked up at a tall and incredibly handsome guy. She squinted at him in curiosity since he had the same silvery hair as Inuyasha.

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled out.

"I'm attending a golf outing after school today to practice before the first match coming up, so you'll have to find another way home," Sesshomaru told him.

Inuyasha huffed, "I have practice today… Fine I'll just walk!"

"Do what you want," Sesshomaru stated dryly and walked away.

"Ass," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome's mind was about to bust on overload. She wanted to know if she made the team, now Inuyasha was sitting with them, and some guy who kind of looked like him had just appeared. She made eye contact with Sango who saw the frustration on her friend's face.

"That was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. He's on the golf team and is the top member of it. He's really good." Sango explained.

Kagome nodded in understanding and made eye contact with Inuyasha who was staring at her with a scrutinizing expression.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha suddenly asked, "I've seen you around."

"Her name is Kagome, I told you who she was the first day of school!" Miroku shook his head, "But of course you weren't listening."

Kagome watched the two boys bicker and stood up suddenly.

"I can't take this anymore, I don't have time for this!"

The trio watched as Kagome left the cafeteria quickly. Sango started packing up her stuff and grabbed Kagome's forgotten lunchbox.

"I need to give her moral support," Sango said to the two boys.

"For _what_?" Inuyasha asked with a bizarre expression.

Sango ignored him and left the table in a hurry.

"What the hell was that about?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Kagome tried out for the tennis team and they're posting who made the team after lunch today," Miroku answered, "Sango told me."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Why don't you just date her already?"

"It's not as simple as that!" Miroku argued, "Sango is special! I'm letting her come to me, rather than forcing her into something!"

"Feh! She's temperamental, I don't know how you put up with that. One second she likes you, and most of the time she hates you," Inuyasha said.

"Sounds familiar…" Miroku said accusingly.

"What?!" Inuyasha barked out with narrowed eyes.

"You need to quit chasing after Kikyou and find yourself a nice girl who will appreciate you rather than run you and your heart into the ground," Miroku lectured seriously.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I can't tell myself to _stop_ liking her."

"But you _can_ quit making the extra effort to interact with her. You'll never get over her at this rate!" Miroku exclaimed.

The two boys stood up and left the cafeteria. They made their way down the hall where they saw a giant crowd of people huddled around a billboard.

"I'm just saying," Miroku continued, "If you would forget about her and find a girl who isn't ate up with herself or her popularity you'd be better off."

Inuyasha said nothing and continued walking down the hall with a scowl on his face.

"A girl who tries to be the best she can be, who doesn't care what other people think, someone who would like you for who you are," Miroku continued beside him.

Inuyasha halted as he saw Sango rushing toward them with a big grin on her face.

"Someone who could smooth out your rough edges a little bit would be nice too," Miroku noted.

"She made it! Kagome made the team!" Sango exclaimed.

Miroku smiled, "That's great! Where is she?"

"She frozen and keeps staring at her name on the paper, I don't think she believes it!" Sango laughed.

Miroku looked around Sango and nodded, "There she is!"

Kagome walked slowly toward her friends with disbelief on her face. She stopped and Sango hugged her tightly.

"I told you that you would be fine!"

Kagome smiled, "I guess so! I just went out there and did my best!"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched and he stared at the dark haired girl in front of him. She wasn't gloating and wasn't acting as though she knew she had made it all along. She was incredibly humble, something he was _not_ used to seeing.

"What are you staring at?"

Inuyasha was jogged from his thoughts and saw Kagome looking at him with a small frown on her face.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha mumbled lowly and looked off to the side.

Kagome looked at Sango with a confused expression but quickly started to smile again at her achievement. Miroku and Inuyasha watched as the girls left them once again.

"You're acting strange," Miroku commented.

"I don't know what to make of that girl!" Inuyasha spat.

"Who? Kagome?"

"Yes, _Kagome_, who else was standing there?" Inuyasha bit out.

A smiled flashed over Miroku's features, "Maybe this is your perfect opportunity to get over Kikyou."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"You should find out more about Kagome and see what you think of her. She seems like a _nice_ girl," Miroku emphasized.

"Whatever! I don't have to do what you tell me!" Inuyasha huffed, turning his head away.

"I'm telling you, find out more about her. Who knows, maybe she's better than Kikyou and you're missing out," Miroku shrugged.

Inuyasha frowned, there was no way that anyone was better than Kikyou, he loved her, right?

**A/N: And there's the first chapter! Please review because it encourages me to update faster! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!**

"Hey _moron_, pay attention to what you're doing!"

Inuyasha snapped back to reality just as a football hit him hard in the chest. His eyes widened and he instinctively began running down the field. He was tackled and fell to the ground hard with a grunt.

"What the hell are you doing out there?"

Inuyasha pulled himself up slowly until he was eye to eye with his quarterback, Kouga. Inuyasha wasn't particularly fond of Kouga, but he had to admit he was a damned good football player. He had insane leg strength and could out run almost anyone who was chasing him. He also had pretty good throwing accuracy, which landed him the quarterback roll.

"I've got a lot on my mind, shut up!" Inuyasha snapped as he shoved the football roughly into Kouga's hands.

"Well you'd better pull your head out of your ass before our first game Friday night or coach will bench you," Kouga replied.

"Yeah, yeah!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked away.

He went over to his water bottle and took a swig before turning back to the practice field. He hated to admit it but Kouga was right, he needed to get his act together.

"I need to quit thinking about that damn girl," Inuyasha grumbled as he jogged back over to his teammates.

….

"Kagome you're pretty good!" Kagura told her new teammate as they finished up tennis practice.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks! I'm trying my best!"

The dark haired girl made her way back home where she showered and then ate dinner with her parents. She hurried upstairs afterward to her room and proceeded to do her homework. After she made it through most of her work her mind started to wander. She was really interested in this Inuyasha guy and it wasn't because he had a totally abnormal hair color. Kagome wanted to know what had him so hooked on that Kikyou girl and she wanted to know about his family. His brother Sesshomaru seemed like he was so far out of everyone's league it wasn't funny. Kagome couldn't believe how intimidating she found the elder brother and was curious to know how Inuyasha got along with him.

In truth, Kagome felt bad for Inuyasha. She didn't like that Kikyou toyed with him and broke his heart again and again. No one deserved that. She stared blankly down at her homework and sighed, getting her mind back on track. She finished the assignment quickly and decided to go to bed early that night.

…

"How did your first tennis practice as an official member go?!" Sango asked with a big smile the next morning.

Kagome smiled back as she got her things out of her locker, "It was great! Apparently I'm doing very well. I just do my best!"

Sango nodded, "That's all you can do, and it looks like you're doing great."

They started walking to class and Kagome saw Miroku and Inuyasha enter the room before them. She briefly made eye contact with the silver haired boy and noticed he gave her an almost confused expression.

"So does Inuyasha still like Kikyou _that_ much?" Kagome found herself asking Sango.

Sango gave her a bizarre look and spoke, "I guess he does. He's been chasing after her since last year when they broke up the first time. They were on an off, but I think she only enjoyed the power she had over him. It's pretty horrible what she does to him. Half the time he's devastated because he thinks she hates him."

Kagome frowned at Sango's explanation, "That's really sad, and mean at the same time."

Sango nodded, "It is, but he's the idiot who keeps falling for her tricks rather than forgetting about her."

The pair sat down in class and the teacher started lecturing. Kagome followed the notes closely until her attention started to wane at the end of the period. Her eyes went to Inuyasha's back. He was slumped over with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. She then looked over to Kikyou who was staring at the teacher with an intrigued expression; writing notes rapidly. Kagome squeezed her pen, it made her slightly irritated, the way Kikyou seemed hitched on every word the teacher said, it screamed 'suck up'. She remembered Sango telling her about Kikyou getting good grades on top of being the most popular girl and cheerleader in their class. The bell rang and Kagome stood up, collecting her notes and putting them into her book bag. She left the room and made her way to her next class.

…..

Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha was sitting at their table once again that day. She also noticed that he was staring at her with a scrutinizing expression. She squirmed in her seat and her eyes looked away. She felt extremely uncomfortable and glanced at Sango with helpless big eyes.

"Kagome?" Sango asked in a concerned voice.

"Um, can we go to the restroom real quick?" Kagome asked, knowing that boys would never question that excuse.

Sango's eyebrows shot up in realization, "Oh, yes!"

Kagome stood and Sango followed after her retreating friend. Inuyasha and Miroku stared after the girls and then looked at each other.

"What the hell is that about?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Don't you know?" Miroku questioned, and then continued, "When girls need to go to the restroom together it can mean one of two things… They're talking about boys, or it's… _that_ time of the month."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped in horror, "_That_ time of the month? When they get really angry for no reason?"

Miroku nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"Maybe they're talking about us," Inuyasha mused.

"Why are you so interested in Kagome all of the sudden?" Miroku asked with a sly grin.

"I'm not!" Inuyasha snapped defensively.

Miroku shrugged, "Whatever you say."

…

"Did you see him Sango? He was staring at me, really _staring_, I was freaked out!" Kagome cried once they were safe in the girl's restroom.

Sango frowned, "I didn't notice…"

"Why is he also suddenly sitting with us?" Kagome asked, "I don't mind, but it's just weird since you've said he usually sits with his team."

Sango shook her head, "I didn't say that, he _does_ sit with his team, but he goes through spurts with who he sits with. It's whatever he feels like doing, Inuyasha isn't a predictable guy."

Kagome's eyes shot to the ground, "I don't know what to say to him."

Sango's expression fell, "Do you like him or something?"

"What?! No! That's ridiculous! He likes Kikyou!" Kagome exploded.

Sango shrugged, "I don't know, maybe you should keep an open mind. Maybe you could be his fresh start, overall he's a good guy, even though he's a bit hot headed."

Kagome's stomach felt like it was flipping over inside of her. She didn't know why she was having these feelings. Why the heck was she drawn to this guy? She didn't even know him!

….

"Alright class, we're going to be doing a project so you'll need to grab a partner."

Kagome's eyes shot to Sango and her friend looked back at her with a knowing smile.

"Sango! Please be my partner!"

Kagome's jaw dropped as she watched Miroku grab her friend's arm possessively. Sango's eyebrows shot up and she frowned at Kagome. The desk in front of Kagome moved and her eyes shifted from her friend to the space directly in front of her. Immediately her heart started pounding.

"Hey."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha who was watching her with curious golden eyes. It was the first time she had noticed his eye color and it was just as unique as his silver hair.

"Are you going to say anything or sit there and gawk?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sorry!" Kagome sputtered.

"So will you be my partner or what?" Inuyasha asked like it was no big deal.

Kagome nodded awkwardly, "Yes, that's fine."

Kikyou stared at the scene from across the room and scowled. That was the first time that Inuyasha hadn't even looked at her when a partner project was given. He always pined to be with her whenever he could. Was he done with her? Jealousy raged inside her as she watched him stare, totally enraptured by the dark haired girl in front of him. Kikyou knew that she was a new girl at the school and didn't know her name. She had barely taken notice of the girl, but now this new girl definitely had her attention.

"From what I see, we will need to meet up after school to do this," Kagome noted, as she skimmed over the project paper that had just been passed out.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep, sounds fine, your house or mine?"

Kagome shrugged, "We could mix it up, one time at your house and one at mine, that would be enough time to get it done."

Inuyasha smiled, "Alright."

…

"I'm so sorry about ditching you for the project!" Sango apologized once school was over and they were back at their lockers.

Kagome smiled, "It's no big deal."

"I feel awful! Especially after you talked about how much Inuyasha freaked you out!" Sango said with a sad face.

"It's fine," Kagome reassured her, "Inuyasha actually didn't seem that bad once I talked to him."

Sango's eyes widened, "Really? Well I'm glad."

"Tomorrow after school I'm going to his house," Kagome added sheepishly.

Sango slammed her locker, "_What_?! Are you serious? You aren't going to do the project at neutral site like the library or something?"

"Oh, I guess I didn't think of that," Kagome said with a thoughtful look, "But he's coming to my place the day after. We're rotating, I think it'll only take us those two days meeting outside of school to finish it."

Sango nodded, "Probably… and you'd better tell me everything that happens! I think he might be interested."

"Interested?" Kagome questioned as she pulled her tennis bag out of her locker.

"Yeah, I think he might be interested in _you_," Sango confirmed.

Kagome shook her head, "No way, he likes Kikyou! He was only my partner because there was no one left in the class to pair with!"

"There were plenty of people Kagome."

Kagome shut her locker and changed the subject, "I'm off to practice! I'll see you tomorrow Sango!"

The soccer player watched her friend dart down the hallway and she looked thoughtful.

"Sango! What are you doing all alone out here?" Miroku asked, appearing at her side.

"Does Inuyasha like Kagome?" Sango asked him.

Miroku's eyes widened, "I'm not sure… but I told him he should check her out, she's a nice girl, much better than _Kikyou_."

Sango scowled at him, "If he hurts her I'll wring your neck since it was all your idea."

"He was against my idea! This was all his own doing! I think he might be genuinely interested in her," Miroku defended himself.

Sango sighed, "They wouldn't be a bad couple, but his obsession with Kikyou worries me, I doubt he can get over her just like that. I really hope he doesn't end up hurting her… then again I don't know if she even likes him."

"Let's make an agreement, I'll get Inuyasha to tell me how the project goes, and you get Kagome to tell you how it goes. I'm sure we'll be able to figure out if they like each other if we put our stories together," Miroku said.

Sango agreed, "Sounds like a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3, enjoy! Thank you to all of my reviewers! Your support is awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!**

The next day Kagome left her last class of the morning in a bit of a rush. She was actually kind of nervous because after school she was going to Inuyasha's house so they could start on their project. The dark haired girl opened her locker and reached inside for her lunchbox when her eyes popped open. She stared at her forgotten tennis racquet resting in the back.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, backing up slowly.

"What's wrong Kagome? You seem kind of flustered today," Sango asked as she approached her own locker.

"I have _tennis_ after school!"

Sango stared at her friend with a perplexed look, "Yes… you have it pretty much every day don't you? What's the big deal?"

"I'm supposed to be going to Inuyasha's house after school to start our project!" Kagome panicked.

"Oh, I see," Sango nodded.

"What am I going to do?!" Kagome cried.

"Tell Inuyasha to do it another time," Sango shrugged, "Who cares, you think he's a creep, _right_?"

Kagome's expression fell, "Well… I don't want to be mean! I already told him we could work together this evening."

Sango closed her locker with her lunch in hand and grabbed her friend's arm; dragging her along. They sat down at their table and Kagome looked frustrated.

"Here, you can tell him now," Sango spoke up as Miroku and Inuyasha approached the table.

"Tell me what?" Miroku grinned as he sat down next to Sango.

"I'm not talking about you!" Sango growled out.

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome's head snapped up and she stared at the silver haired boy in front of her. Her lips were slightly parted and her mouth went dry.

"Don't look so terrified, jeesh," Inuyasha huffed, "Do you care if we push our project back a little later this evening?"

Kagome's face lit up, "No! Not at all!"

Inuyasha frowned and looked at Miroku who stared back at him with a slightly confused expression.

"Kagome has tennis practice," Sango cut in, "So she needed the time changed."

Inuyasha awkwardly tugged at his already loose tie of his uniform and swallowed, "Yeah, I have football… with the first game tomorrow night I can't afford to miss practice."

Kagome stared at him with big eyes and found him to be incredibly attractive at that moment.

"How did you want to meet up later?" she found herself asking him.

Inuyasha put his arms down on the table and spoke, "I guess I could come pick you up after your practice."

"You drive?" Kagome asked with a surprised expression.

Inuyasha knitted his eyebrows, "Not yet, I will soon… Sesshomaru picks me up, but only because dad makes him. I'll make him swing by the courts to get you after he comes by the field for me."

"I don't want to be too much trouble! I can walk, it's no big deal!" Kagome told him hurriedly.

Inuyasha blinked at the girl in front of him. She would walk? Seriously? He had never met anyone like her. She was the most unspoiled thing and he couldn't believe his eyes after experiencing Kikyou. The cheerleader had had him running right and left while basically doing backflips for her. She had never considered what was convenient for him or how he felt, so he wasn't used to Kagome and the way she treated him. Maybe Miroku was right, this could be his fresh start, she _was_ a really nice girl.

"Inuyasha!" Sango spat, "You aren't seriously going to make poor Kagome walk are you?"

"No!" he sputtered, "I wouldn't do that!"

"Then _tell_ her instead of sitting there staring into space!" Sango ordered.

Inuyasha curled his lip at the girl glaring down the table at him. He turned to Kagome and shook his head.

"I'm not gonna make you walk, I'll come get you after your practice is over."

Kagome's cheeks tinged pink and her eyes shot down, "Oh, okay, thank you."

Miroku and Sango did not fail to notice her reaction and they both made eye contact at the same moment.

…..

"Enjoy practice, and you better call me and tell me how your project goes," Sango said to Kagome as the final bell rang.

Kagome smiled, "I will, but why are you being so pushy about it?"

Sango crossed her arms as they stood in the hallway, "It's obvious that you like Inuyasha, we can tell."

Kagome's jaw dropped, "I do not!"

Sango rolled her eyes, "You aren't fooling anyone… well see you! I have to get to soccer!"

Kagome watched her friend run down the hall; waving over her shoulder as she went. She thought for a moment… Did she really like Inuyasha? It was true that she noticed whenever he was near her heart felt like it was pounding so loudly that others could hear it. Her mouth would also go dry and she had a hard time looking at him. Kagome squeezed her fists, she hated to admit it but those were obvious signs she liked him. She didn't want to fall for him because he was still in love with that Kikyou girl but she didn't have an on and off button for her feelings. Kagome's largest concern was getting hurt by him because he only had eyes for Kikyou, who was prettier and much more popular than she was. Kagome sighed and headed off toward the tennis courts for practice.

…..

"We will be having our first match this weekend ladies!" the coach announced after practice was over, "No practice tomorrow, you all need to rest!"

Kagura nodded and glanced at Kagome who looked relieved.

"He won't tell us what positions we're playing until Saturday morning when we get there… that way everyone shows up," Kagura told her.

Kagome nodded, "That makes sense."

"And make sure to take it easy tomorrow, don't stay up late or anything. Sleep and eat well so you'll be in top form that morning," Kagura said.

"Of course!" Kagome agreed as she turned to grab her bag so she could leave.

She picked her stuff up and looked up only to see Inuyasha waiting by a tree off to the side. He had his arms crossed and when he saw her looking at him he nodded for her to hurry up. Kagome grabbed her water bottle and jogged over to the tree where he stood. She took in his appearance, which was dirty and tired.

"Rough practice?" she asked him.

They started walking toward the parking lot and he let out a sigh.

"Yeah, our idiot quarter back tackled me to the ground even though we were playing without pads on tonight."

"Aren't you supposed to wear pads in football?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha smirked, "Well yeah, but our first game is tomorrow night. Before the game we usually do a lighter practice without pads on and no hitting. We don't want anyone getting hurt before the game."

"Makes sense," Kagome gave him a small smile, "But it sounds like you got hit anyway."

"Kouga can be an ass," Inuyasha grumbled, "He and I go at it all the time."

Kagome thought for a moment, "I don't think I've met him."

"Be happy," Inuyasha told her sardonically.

The pair approached the parking lot and Kagome looked around, wondering which car they were going to be getting into.

"Where did that bastard drive to?" Inuyasha grumbled, his golden eyes darting around.

They both stopped and Inuyasha whipped out his cell phone.

"Sesshomaru! Where the hell are you? I was only gone for a few minutes and you drive off!"

Kagome stood silently next to him and watched his facial expressions as they changed back and forth between anger and irritation.

"I don't care if you thought I was taking too long! I'm waiting now, so get your ass back here!"

With that Inuyasha shoved the phone back into his pocket and glanced at the girl next to him.

"Sorry about that, he can be a real prick."

"I heard he's on the golf team?" Kagome asked.

"Psh, yeah, he thinks he's so awesome," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"But Sango told me he's actually really good," Kagome spoke.

"So what if he is? It's _golf_, that's not a sport. He swings a club and walks to a damn cart that hauls his ass to his ball," Inuyasha fumed.

Kagome couldn't help but let out a small giggle at Inuyasha's frustrations and his face softened instantly. A large black Cadillac pulled up in front of them and Kagome looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes.

"Finally!" he spat, glaring at the car.

Kagome stared from Inuyasha to the car in disbelief, no one told her he was rich! The silver haired boy opened the back door and leaned into the car.

"Thanks for showing up _Sesshomaru_. I'll be so happy when I can drive myself!"

"Get in before I leave you here."

Kagome froze, she recognized that cool silky voice and she felt intimidated immediately. Inuyasha turned and stepped to the side with an uncomfortable expression.

"You can get in first," he said lowly, nodding to the open door.

"Oh! Thanks!" Kagome gave him a small smile and got into the car; sliding to the opposite side.

Inuyasha got in beside her and closed the door. Kagome inhaled and the smell of 'new car' filled her nose. The inside was spotless and Kagome couldn't help but wonder.

"Did you just get this car?" Kagome asked Inuyasha in a small voice.

"No, it's Sesshomaru's and he's had it for a couple years," Inuyasha replied.

"It's so clean!" Kagome marveled.

"Sesshomaru views this thing as some kind of freaky extension of himself. He has it cleaned all the time," Inuyasha shrugged.

"I have to have it cleaned because when I drive _you_ around you _soil_ it with your atrocious sportswear," Sesshomaru spoke from the front seat.

Kagome looked up at the rearview mirror and saw his piercing golden eyes staring right at her. She felt her stomach flip and her eyes shot down to the floor, he didn't look very happy.

"At least I have sportswear!" Inuyasha spat, "You prance around in your _golf_ clothes and call that playing a sport! Your polo shirts and dress pants, feh!"

"A brash barbarian such as yourself wouldn't understand the complexity and sophistication of a sport like golf. It's as much mental as it is physical, something that your mind wouldn't be able to comprehend," Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha growled loudly and Kagome felt nervous as the pair argued. It was obvious that this was normal for the two brothers but she didn't like being awkwardly stuck in the middle of it. She stared out the window trying to tune them out as she heard them spar back and forth.

"Golf is for pansies and arrogant asses, so I guess it's perfect for you!"

"Football is a bunch of thickheaded morons chasing after a ball and hitting each other… how civilized."

"You ride around in a cart! There's no physical exertion involved! You probably can't run around the block and back!"

Kagome blinked and found her voice, "I'm on the tennis team," she found herself saying, "It's a combination of mental and physical…"

The car went silent and Sesshomaru spoke, "At least your friend has good tastes… Tennis is a perfectly acceptable sport."

"How is that acceptable but football isn't?" Inuyasha asked with an offended expression.

The car pulled into a driveway and Kagome looked out the window to see a mansion looming over them. Her eyebrows shot up and she stared at it in awe. Sesshomaru pulled the car into the garage and she opened the door; hopping out.

"Wow, this is so big!" Kagome said, looking around as they walked toward the door which would allow them inside of the house.

Sesshomaru opened the door and Kagome followed him into the house. She stopped after they were inside and turned around to see Inuyasha shutting the door behind him. Sesshomaru disappeared upstairs and Inuyasha ushered her up to the second floor as well.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to change out of these clothes real quick," he told her and pointed to a door, "That's my room, wait there for a second."

Kagome watched him walk away and she turned to the closed door. She grabbed the knob and turned it slowly as her heart pounded. She expected to find his room to be a mess but she was pleasantly surprised to see it was neat, orderly, and clean. She sat down on his bright red comforter that covered his bed and started pulling their project paper out of her book bag. Before she was finished reading over it the door opened and Inuyasha gave her a small smile.

"I guess you aren't wasting any time getting started are you?"

"Not really, the faster we get it done the less we have to worry about working on it," Kagome replied simply.

"Right…" Inuyasha trailed off.

…

After a few hours of working, the pair decided to call it quits. Kagome was impressed by the amount that Inuyasha actually helped. She had to admit he zoned in and out quite a bit, but he definitely helped on certain parts.

"Do you need a ride home?"

Kagome shook her head, "I can call my mom to come get me, it's no big deal!"

Inuyasha huffed, "Man, I wish I could drive! I'm so close to getting that license!"

"Don't sweat it!" Kagome told him with a smile as she pulled out her own phone to call her mother who said she would be there in a few minutes.

"Are you coming tomorrow night?" Inuyasha asked as they sat waiting.

"Coming to what?" Kagome asked him with a perplexed look.

"To the football game, obviously," he told her with a huff.

"Oh… I guess I haven't really thought about it," Kagome shrugged.

"Everyone goes, Friday night football is a big deal, so you should come," Inuyasha told her.

"If Sango goes I'll go with her," Kagome told him.

"Okay," Inuyasha swallowed slowly as he watched a car appear in his driveway from his window.

"Well I'll be going," Kagome said, standing.

"When are we going to finish this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm, I have my first match on Saturday in the morning, so maybe that evening? I'll be free," Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep! See you at school!" Kagome waved over her shoulder as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I have no idea why! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!**

"So Kagome was at your house last night… how did that go?" Miroku slowly prodded as he and Inuyasha walked through the school hallway the next day.

"We didn't _do_ anything if that's what you're asking, pervert," Inuyasha spat.

Miroku shook his head and was shocked when Inuyasha spoke again.

"She came over, we worked on our project and her mom got her when we were done for the evening."

Miroku nodded slowly, hoping that Sango was getting better information from Kagome. The pair continued walking until someone crossed their path. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and Miroku paused, his eyebrows narrowing as he watched Kikyou approach his friend. She walked up to Inuyasha and smiled at him as he stared at her with a look of disbelief and confusion. Miroku clenched his fists in anger. He knew that Inuyasha was still extremely prone to falling for the cheerleader once again and he wanted to ensure that it didn't happen. He and Sango both agreed that Kagome would be a much better fit for him and they were eager to work together so that the two of them would recognize that too.

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha trailed off awkwardly as she smiled up at him.

"Hello Inuyasha," she said, reaching forward and rubbing the edge of the sleeve on his football jersey he was wearing between her fingers.

Inuyasha took one step back and Kikyou's eyebrows narrowed instantly at his reaction.

"Why are you suddenly talking to him again?" Miroku growled out to the girl.

"Stay out of this Miroku," Inuyasha told him with a serious but nervous expression on his face.

"Fine, I'm going to class," Miroku tossed his hands up and turned away from the pair.

Inuyasha brought his attention back down to the girl in front of him and his heart pounded. He had to admit that Kikyou and Kagome looked somewhat similar, but they didn't act the same at all.

"Good luck tonight in your first game of the season, I'll be cheering for you of course," Kikyou said with a small but knowing smile.

"Uh, er, yeah, sounds good," Inuyasha gulped, feeling the need to get away from her.

He was relieved when she turned from him and left him standing alone in the hall. His heart was beating quickly and a deep sigh left him. Inuyasha knew that she was playing games with him once again but he couldn't help how he felt. She always gave him just enough attention to keep him interested and hooked on her. It was a cruel game she played and he was tired of being in the middle of it.

Inuyasha was also aware that he was starting to feel differently about Kagome after spending time with her. He swallowed dryly and started walking to his classroom; hoping Kagome would show up to his game that night.

…

"Kikyou was with him?" Sango hissed to Miroku as they stood in the hall together after one of their classes.

Kagome had gone to the restroom, leaving the two of them together to talk.

"I'm afraid so, I think she knows she might be losing him so she's trying to get her claws in him again," Miroku said regretfully.

"We can't let that happen! I think Kagome might like him," Sango cried.

Miroku nodded, "And I think Inuyasha might be in the same boat but he's torn."

"There's no reason to be _torn_, Kagome is a nice girl who would never treat him like that witch does!" Sango exclaimed with anger on her face.

Kagome approached her two friends and smiled at them. They ceased their conversation as a group of boys, all wearing football jerseys walked by.

"What's the deal with all of them dressed like that?" Kagome asked.

Sango folded her arms, "Since football is _special_, they get to wear their jerseys to school on the day of their games."

"Soccer doesn't get to do that, it makes her upset," Miroku piped in.

"Of course it does! Why do they get to be out of uniform for games and we don't?! It's not fair!" Sango huffed.

"We will also have a pep-rally before the school day ends," Miroku added.

Kagome frowned, "Pep-rally?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "We'll have to watch Kikyou and the other cheerleaders dance around for fifteen or so minutes. It's supposed to 'up' school spirit before the game."

"I see," Kagome stated, surprised that the football game was that big of a deal.

The group was silent for a few seconds before Kagome asked, "Are we going?"

Sango's eyebrows shot up, "To the game?"

"Well yes… I assumed if you were going I'd go too," Kagome told her with a meek smile.

"Friday night high school football is a big thing," Miroku said, "The entire school for the most part will be there."

"I was planning on going," Sango nodded, "And Miroku is too."

"Great, I hope you don't mind if I tag along, I don't know much about football."

Sango laughed, "We don't care if you come Kagome, you're our friend!"

"Yeah, I told Inuyasha last night that if you went I'd go," Kagome returned.

Miroku and Sango instantly looked at each other.

"Did you now?" Miroku grinned with a cunning expression, "Did he ask you to come?"

"He asked me if I was coming… he didn't invite me or anything, just wanted to know if I was," Kagome replied.

"Well you're going," Sango confirmed, "So you can tell him that."

…..

Kagome felt let down after she finished her lunch. Since it was the day of the game Inuyasha was sitting with his teammates at the other end of the cafeteria. Miroku and Sango noticed her down mood and sent each other knowing glances. After lunch was over Miroku lagged behind and grabbed Inuyasha by his jersey, yanking him to the side.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled out.

"We missed you at lunch today, rather, Kagome missed you," Miroku said.

"You know I sit with my team on game days! Damn it Miroku… Wait, what did you say?"

"You heard what I said," Miroku replied.

"Are you being serious? There's no way," Inuyasha blurted out.

Miroku nodded, "She seemed awfully gloomy without you there and I caught her looking over at your table a couple times."

"Psh, whatever! She doesn't like me, we're just friends," Inuyasha spat, his nose shooting up in the air.

"I think you might be wrong," Miroku shrugged, "She's coming to your game tonight."

Inuyasha's head came back down and he stared at Miroku with his eyebrows up in disbelief, "Really?"

Miroku nodded, "She's coming with Sango and I."

Inuyasha was silent and Miroku added, "Maybe you'd better speak to her before the pep-rally, it would make her day."

"What are you babbling about?" Inuyasha growled out, "What's with all this mushy talk? We're not dating or anything."

"Promise me one thing," Miroku started.

"What?!" Inuyasha spat, his patience wearing thin.

"Don't get close to Kikyou in front of Kagome," Miroku said and added, "Personally, I think you need to stay away from that girl, but it's your choice."

"Yeah yeah, I already know what you think of her," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

…..

The halls filled as students headed to the gym for the pep-rally. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku found seats in the bleachers and stared down at the cheerleaders who were in the middle of the floor stretching and talking. There was a boom box set up off to the side for their music and the football team sat down in the front row. Kagome saw Inuyasha's back as he talked to the player next to him with a big grin on his face. She brought her eyes up to the entrance of the gym where she saw Sesshomaru enter with a disgusted expression on his face. She couldn't help but let out a giggle, knowing that Inuyasha's brother positively hated football and everything about it.

"These are always so stupid," Sango groaned out as everyone finally got seated.

Kagome watched as Kikyou brought all of the cheerleaders together. She quickly noted their short skirts and frowned. The cheerleaders spread out and took their positions with smiles plastered on their faces. One of the girls on the end closest to the stereo scampered over to it and turned it on. Music started to play over the speakers and all of the cheerleaders started moving to the beat. Kagome stared with her eyebrows up as they jumped around and kicked their legs up in synchronization with each other. Some of the moves seemed a bit inappropriate and she could hear the some of the football players below her howling and whistling at them. After the music ceased the cheerleaders started clapping and doing standard cheers where the student body chanted after them. One of the football players got up and started running up and down the bleachers waving for everyone to shout louder.

"Kouga can be so obnoxious sometimes," Sango said to Kagome.

Kagome blinked in realization at the darker skinned boy. So that was the guy that Inuyasha was talking about. The pep-rally went on for a few more minutes but not before the cheerleaders grabbed baskets and started throwing candy into the crowd. Kagome couldn't believe that this was all for a football game.

As everyone walked out the front gate of the school Sango looked to Kagome with a smile.

"So we'll pick you up at your house, okay?"

Kagome nodded and asked, "You drive?"

Sango shook her head, "No, but Miroku does! His car isn't the prettiest thing but it will get us where we need to go!"

Miroku frowned, "For your information I love my car very much! She may be a bit rusty around the edges but…"

"Give it a rest!" Sango told him, "Alright Kagome, see you this evening around six, the game starts at seven so that's plenty of time."

Kagome nodded and waved as she started the walk to her house.

…

Kagome stared at the clock in her room which told her that Sango and Miroku would be there to get her any second. She was wearing a skirt and blouse with a small sweater covering her shoulders and arms.

"Kagome, your friends are here!" she heard her mom call up to her from downstairs.

"Coming!" she called back as she grabbed a small handbag to take with her.

She jetted down the stairs and waved to her mom as she exited the front door. Sango grinned at her from the passenger seat and Kagome pulled open the back door and it creaked as it moved. She sat down and Miroku backed out of her driveway; heading toward the football stadium.

"We might have to park a little far away and walk," Miroku said as they got close, "The first game is always really packed."

There were cars lined down the side of the street and Kagome looked out her window where she saw bright stadium lights shining down on a long green field with white numbers and lines. She could see their football team and the opponent team both out on the field doing warm ups without helmets on. They continued driving and Miroku finally found a spot where he parked the car and they all got out. They walked for a couple of blocks and arrived at the entrance gate where they paid their ticket fee to enter.

"Let's find seats now before they're all taken," Sango said as they approached the bleachers on the home side.

Kagome followed her two friends and watched their team as they stretched in a giant circle. They found a section in the bleachers and sat down. The cheerleaders were only a few yards away from them on the sidelines with glitter on their faces and pom poms at the ready. Kagome saw Kikyou who had her hair pulled back with blue and white ribbons and had Inuyasha's number glitter written on her cheek. Kagome clenched her fists in her lap and looked to Sango. She was about to say something but decided not to, it wasn't her place, if Kikyou and Inuyasha liked each other there was nothing she could do about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! I love the positive feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!**

"Defense! Defense! Defense!" the cheerleaders shouted as they shot their pompoms up in the air.

The student section in the bleachers roared loudly as their team tried to make a goal-line stand against their opponents. Kagome watched as the other team scored and angry shouts erupted around her. She couldn't believe everyone was so wild over some game. There was one thing she was sure of, and it was that she was glad Sango and Miroku were with her. Without them, she would have no idea what was going on. They were on the outside of the student section that was standing on the bleachers rather than sitting. Sango was between her and Miroku and she kept leaning over; trying to update Kagome on the game when important things happened.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when it was halftime and both teams retreated to their locker rooms. She was tired of standing and her legs ached. Sango turned to see her friend sit down heavily below her and she smiled.

"Sango, do you want anything from the concession stand?" Miroku offered as he started to step down the bleachers.

"No, I'm alright. Kagome, did you want anything?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head with a polite smile, "No, but thanks for asking!"

Miroku turned and disappeared into the crowd of people who were all walking around to stretch their legs during the break. Sango sat down next to Kagome and stared at her friend's face intently.

"I hope you aren't having an awful time. It would be a bit difficult to have fun if you don't really understand the game… " Sango spoke slowly.

Kagome's head shot up, "No! I'm having a good time, you've been really helpful Sango! Without you I'd be lost!"

"Thanks," Sango smiled at the compliment.

"They're losing though…" Kagome trailed off; glancing up at the giant scoreboard that read 14-7.

Sango shrugged, "It's only one touchdown with the extra point… If Inuyasha would pull his head out of his you know what and catch the ball maybe we'd have more points!"

Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "He doesn't always play like that?"

Sango shook her head, "Not at all, he seems really unfocused tonight, he never drops the ball like that."

Kagome frowned, was it because of Kikyou? Maybe the cheerleader had said something to him earlier in the day that bothered him.

"Kouga is about to wring his neck," Sango noted as she saw the football teams emerging from their locker rooms.

The teams gathered on the field and started stretching and warming up for the final quarters. The sun had gone down and the stadium lights were shining brightly down onto the green field. Kagome rubbed her arms slowly, realizing that after dark the air was quite chilly.

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome questioned as the game started once again.

Sango rolled her eyes, "I tell him every game to go to the concession stand _before_ halftime but he never listens… halftime is when everyone goes so he'll be stuck in line for a while."

The cheerleaders started chanting once again as the offense took the field. Kagome watched as Inuyasha lined up and started running as soon as the ball was snapped. The defense attacked Kouga and he twisted and turned, dodging and outrunning all of them. Inuyasha waved his hand frantically back and forth signaling that he was open but Kouga never threw the ball. He looked elsewhere and was hit hard by the other team.

"What the hell are you doing Kouga?! Are you blind or something? I was wide open!" Inuyasha snapped as Kouga pulled himself up off of the ground.

"Shut up! Why would I throw it to someone who can't catch? You should be on the sidelines!" Kouga shouted back.

Inuyasha let out a snarl and shoved Kouga hard in the chest and the quarterback stumbled backward. He paused in shock for a second and then charged his teammate with angry eyes. A couple other teammates grabbed them and pulled them apart as the coach screamed at them heatedly from the sidelines.

"What a hot head," Sango rolled her eyes at the situation.

"That's not going to get them anywhere, they need to work together," Kagome mumbled.

"Sango! Kagome! I've returned!" Miroku proclaimed as he marched back up the bleachers; stepping around people to make it back up to his friends.

Sango stared at his bare hands, "What did you get?"

"Well… you see, the lines were really long, and when I finally got to the front they were out of what I wanted," Miroku said sheepishly.

"So you didn't get _anything_?" Sango's mouth dropped, "You're an idiot sometimes, you should have gotten something since you waited in line so long."

Kagome laughed at the crestfallen teen who fell back in line next to Sango.

"Say, Kagome don't you have a tennis match tomorrow?" Miroku suddenly asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yep, it's my first one."

"What do you say Sango?" Miroku asked, "Should we cheer her on?"

"Of course!" Sango grinned.

The game clock continued to run until it was finally the last quarter and there were only a few seconds left. The offense had made their way down to the opponent's goal line but there was only enough time for one play left, and they were still a touchdown behind.

"I'll go for the quarterback sneak," Kouga said in the huddle to his teammates.

"Damn it all Kouga! Quit trying to be the star! Pass it!" Inuyasha growled.

"Not to you!"

"Shut up both of you, Kouga, if he's open throw it to him, we're out of options," one of the other players said.

"Fine!" Kouga snapped as he clapped his hands and the huddle broke.

"Ready, set…" Kouga said slowly until the ball was given to him by his center.

He ran back, his eyes scanning the field in front of him where players were wrestling each other to the ground. He watched as Inuyasha out maneuvered the player marking him. Kouga clenched his jaw and held his breath as he threw the ball in a tight spiral to his wide receiver. Inuyasha leapt up into the air and snagged the ball with his fingertips. He brought it in tightly to his chest and fell to the ground, protecting it. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause as the touchdown was scored.

"Now what?" Kagome asked Sango, "Even if they get their extra point they'll be tied."

"Two options," Miroku cut in with a grin, "They can go for two points, or they can tie it up and go into overtime."

"Two points? You can do that?" Kagome asked in confusion.

Sango nodded, "But it's dangerous, they should just tie it up so they can keep the game going. If they mess up a two point attempt the game is over and they lose."

Kagome watched as Kikyou led the cheerleaders in another cheer and at the end she turned around and shouted, "Go Inuyasha!"

"It looks like they're going for two," Sango said with a horrified expression.

"Being risky tonight aren't they?" Miroku questioned.

Kagome watched as the offense lined up once again to make a play. She watched with bated breath as the offensive line formed a wall and Kouga made an attempt to leap over them as the ball was snapped. The referees ran in and gave the signal that he had crossed the goal line and that the two points were good. Cheers exploded in the stadium and the team rushed to Kouga. They picked him up and were all hitting him proudly on the back and helmet. The team then circled around their coach who talked to them a few minutes before letting them go. Students from the stands then moved onto the field where they found their friends on the team.

"Let's go find Inuyasha," Miroku said as the trio walked onto the grassy field.

Kagome looked at the bright shining lights that were illuminating the stadium and then nodded, following her two friends. Miroku caught sight of Inuyasha but the group stopped as they realized that they had been beat to the punch by none other than Kikyou.

Sango clenched her fists tightly at her sides and growled out, "Get away from him!"

"Now, now," Miroku hushed her as they watched the two from a few yards away.

Kagome frowned, her chest feeling oddly heavy as she watched the cheerleader talk to him. She saw Kikyou reach forward and tap her fingers lightly on Inuyasha's chest that was still covered by his football pads and jersey. He looked like he was uncomfortable but he obviously couldn't take his eyes off of her. Kagome turned around and watched girls swarm Kouga who grinned at them. His blue eyes caught hers and her eyes shot down shyly.

"Why can't she leave him alone?" Sango asked Miroku, not paying attention to Kagome behind her.

"We can't make him stay away from her Sango, Inuyasha has to make that choice on his own," Miroku replied.

"I guess that's true," she grumbled, "Ah! She's finally going away, let's go!"

Miroku and Sango moved quickly toward their friend and Inuyasha turned to face them.

"Nice game Inuyasha, that touchdown you caught at the end was something else," Miroku told him with a smile.

"Thanks," Inuyasha nodded, his golden eyes going back and forth between Miroku and Sango.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Didn't you say Kagome was coming with you?"

Sango and Miroku both looked at each other with confused expressions.

"She's right behind us," Sango said, turning around only to see empty space, "Where did she…"

The three went silent as they watched Kouga saunter up to Kagome with a charming smile and start talking to her. Kagome looked shy and smiled sweetly at him, making polite conversation.

"What the hell is that bastard doing?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Like you care!" Sango spat, "All you care about is Kikyou!"

"That's not true!" Inuyasha argued.

"I'll have to agree with Sango… we've told you what we think of her, _and_ what we think of Kagome, but in the end the decision is obviously up to you," Miroku said.

"Kikyou and I aren't together," Inuyasha told them, "And Kagome's just a friend."

"But you wouldn't mind it being more, would you?" Miroku asked.

"What are you saying?!" Inuyasha exclaimed in embarrassment.

"It's obvious you're jealous that Kagome is talking to Kouga," Sango shrugged.

"I am not! He's a creep, that's all!" Inuyasha sputtered, "Now get off my back! I just played an entire game and you two are pissing me off!"

Miroku and Sango shook their heads in defeat at their friend's stubbornness. Sango's face lit up as Kagome finally walked over to them.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but I need to get home so I can get plenty of rest for tomorrow," Kagome said.

"I understand," Sango nodded.

"What's tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome has her first tennis match tomorrow," Miroku answered.

"Oh," Inuyasha said awkwardly, "Well, good luck."

"Thanks, I'll do my best," Kagome replied with a small smile.

….

The next morning Kagome woke up early and ate her breakfast. She wasn't able to eat all of it as she was nervous and not really that hungry. She grabbed her tennis bag and threw it over her shoulder and headed out the front door.

"Bye mom! Bye Souta!" Kagome called out as she left.

"Good luck at your match! You'll do great!" her mom called back to her.

Kagome walked to the tennis courts where some of her teammates and the opposing team's players were already there stretching. She put her bag down and started doing the same. The morning air was slightly chilly and her muscles were tight.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up to see Sango and Miroku walking toward her with smiles.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Kagome smiled.

"We wouldn't miss it!" Sango said.

"Damn! Why the heck does this have to be so _early_?"

Kagome's heart dropped at the voice that she heard and saw Inuyasha walk up beside Miroku with a slightly grumpy look on his face.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned.

His golden eyes flicked to her shocked face, "Don't look so surprised, you came to my game last night, I'm returning the favor."

Miroku and Sango both looked at each other and then back to Inuyasha. He stared at Kagome who was looking back at him with unblinking eyes.

"You didn't have to," Kagome said in a quiet voice.

"Did you invite Kouga?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.

Kagome's eyebrows went up in surprise, "No, why?"

"I saw you two last night… talking, he's such a jerk, and a player!" Inuyasha growled, "You looked awful happy when he was talking to you. Did he ask you on a date or something?"

Kagome's mouth dropped, "Inuyasha! You jerk!"

Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome picked her bag up and stormed off with a heated expression.

"Why did you do that?" Sango asked with an angry look, "She didn't show up to your game last night verbally attacking you to make you feel like crap before your game! Why would you do that to her?"

"Whatever! She obviously likes Kouga," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You're jealous," Miroku said, "You're making a big deal of nothing. Kagome had never even spoken to Kouga before last night, how could they develop a relationship that fast?"

"Who knows," Inuyasha shrugged, "He's a womanizer so I wouldn't be surprised."

"But Kagome isn't _easy, _not like some people I know," Sango said with a scowl.

"Leave Kikyou out of this!"

"Kagome was upset when she saw you with her after the game, I could tell!" Sango exclaimed.

"She was?"

Sango let out a sigh, "Inuyasha! You're so dense!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The positive feedback inspired me to write another chapter! Thank you reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters**

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha sat in a set of bleachers near the tennis courts where they could see Kagome and her team gathered around their coach.

"I wonder what she'll play," Sango wondered out loud, feeling excited for her friend.

Inuyasha stared at the courts in front of him with a quizzical expression and Miroku eyed him. The football player let out a huff and tapped one of his fingers repeatedly against the steel seat underneath him.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" Miroku asked from his seat between Inuyasha and Sango.

"To be honest, I have no clue what the hell is going on. I don't know anything about tennis," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Don't be a jerk about that to Kagome," Sango warned, "She had no idea about football, but she still showed up at the game and watched last night."

"Who doesn't know about football? That's ridiculous!" Inuyasha exploded.

"Not everyone sees football as an essential sport," Miroku replied calmly.

"Well they _should_," Inuyasha growled.

Sango watched the tennis team break from their gathering and she spoke, "Miroku, is it me or does Kagome look pale?"

Miroku sat up straight until his eyes found their friend and he frowned, "She looks terrified."

"Maybe we shouldn't have brought Inuyasha," Sango said lowly.

"Hey!" Inuyasha barked out.

Kagome walked over to her bag in disbelief and pulled out her racquet. She was playing doubles with Kagura today. Kagome's stomach twisted and turned and she swallowed dryly. She was happy she was on the team, but she honestly didn't expect to be playing today and the pressure now resting on her shoulders was suffocating. A hand suddenly squeezed her shoulder and Kagome's brown eyes shot to her side where Kagura gave her a smile.

"Don't look so worried, you'll do fine," Kagura said in an attempt to comfort her and added, "Just make sure that you communicate with me because we will need to be on the same page to win this."

Kagome nodded slowly and her eyes went to the stands where she saw Sango give her an enthusiastic wave. Miroku then gave her a thumbs up and Inuyasha sat there with his arms folded looking off into the distance at something. Kagome's face fell slightly since it looked like he was bored being there.

"He probably wants to be anywhere but here," Kagome mumbled, crestfallen.

Kagome looked away at the same instant that Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Damn, she looks sick," Inuyasha stated, "What's got her so bothered?"

"Maybe she's nervous to play in front of you," Miroku poked his friend's arm suggestively.

"Knock it off Miroku!"

Sango leaned forward, "I hope she isn't upset by the way you talked to her, you were a complete jerk."

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up, "This… this is my fault?"

Miroku nodded, "Most likely, women are sensitive, and you're oblivious to that."

Inuyasha looked helplessly from his friends to Kagome and the feeling of guilt welled up inside him.

"Do you like her or _not_?" Sango asked sternly.

"Get off me!" Inuyasha snapped, "Why do you two have to know every damn thing about me?"

"We'd like to know so that if needed we can encourage Kagome to move on to someone else… like Kouga," Miroku answered, trying to rile the silver haired teen up.

Inuyasha bared his teeth, "Kouga is a bastard! He better not lay a hand on her!"

"Homecoming is in a month, maybe you should start thinking about who you want to ask," Sango suggested seriously.

Inuyasha fell silent. The previous year, as freshmen, none of them had been able to attend homecoming. They had been able to go to two dances, Snowball and Sadie Hawkins; both dances where the girls ask the guys. Kikyou had asked Inuyasha to Snowball because at that time they were together. During the dance Kikyou abandoned Inuyasha for an upperclassman and he went home broken hearted that night. He had refused to go to Sadie Hawkins after that and now with homecoming approaching it would be _his_ choice of who he wanted to go with. Thinking about Snowball made Inuyasha feel sick to his stomach and angry at Kikyou all over again. The football player had made up his mind, if he did go, he definitely wasn't asking Kikyou.

Miroku and Sango watched Inuyasha as a variety of emotions flickered over his features.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Miroku found himself asking.

"I'm fine," he brushed off his friend's concern, "I'm just thinking, that's all."

"Look! Kagome is going onto the court!" Sango exclaimed.

The trio watched as Kagome moved onto the tennis court followed by Kagura.

"I recognize that girl!" Inuyasha sputtered out, "She's a junior, the same age as Sesshomaru!"

"Is there something special about her?" Miroku asked and then hummed out, "She is fairly attractive."

Sango clenched her fist and punched him roughly in the arm.

"Ouch! Sango, what was that for?"

"For being a pervert!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "She's the only girl that Sesshomaru has ever gone out with."

"Sesshomaru dates?!" Miroku asked in shock.

"Not really, but they went to homecoming together last year. I remember him bringing home their picture they had taken together," Inuyasha explained.

"I figured Sesshomaru was too good to go to dances," Sango mused.

"That's the only one he went to. Some senior asked him to prom, but he didn't go," Inuyasha said.

"A senior girl asked him and he said no?! That's unheard of to refuse that offer since underclassmen can only go to prom if a junior or senior asks them!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Calm down, Kagome is about to play!" Sango hushed them.

On the court Kagome was poised as the referee signaled that they could begin.

"Higurashi to serve!" the ref shouted.

Kagome took a deep breath and saw Kagura look over her shoulder and give her a curt nod. Kagome then threw the ball up in the air and brought her racquet back; her feet leaving the ground. She followed through hard and the ball went whizzing to the other side of the court. Kagome landed back on the ground and braced herself, ready to retrieve anything the other team hit at her.

"How the hell do you win this thing? Are there points or something?" Inuyasha asked with a confused look.

Sango spoke, "It's a one set match and whoever wins six games first wins the match, unless they tie, then they have to move on to a tie breaker."

Inuyasha shook his head, "I have no idea what that means or how you play six games of something in such a small amount of time."

"Just watch, maybe you'll learn something," Sango huffed.

The match continued on and games zoomed by. Before Kagome knew it she was breathing heavily and sweating profusely under the sun's rays.

"Five games to four!" the referee shouted.

"We're behind, but we can do this Kagome," Kagura urged her fatigued partner.

Up in the stands Sango fidgeted nervously, "If they let the other team win one more game it's over!"

The game continued, Kagome and Kagura hitting the ball back over to the other team repeatedly.

"They're returning everything we throw at them!" Kagome cried out, exasperated.

In an instant Kagome and Kagura accidently left a portion of the court open and the other team took advantage of it. Kagome's eyebrows shot up, seeing their mistake and she jumped off the ground; her arm and racquet stretched. She hit the court hard and heard the tennis ball bouncing on the ground before it settled; then rolling to the edge of the green chain fence that surrounded them.

Kagura walked over and knelt to the ground; grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her up.

"Keep your head up, we did our best," Kagura told her.

The two girls went to the center of the court where they shook the other team's hands and returned to their coach.

"Tough luck girls, we will need to work on your defense a little bit. That opening was an easy target for them."

Kagome nodded with a solemn expression on her face. She felt like it was her fault because of her inexperience. The tennis match continued on and even with Kagome and Kagura's loss their team was able to eventually pull out a victory for the match as a whole. The other doubles team won and the singles went well.

"Don't look so down Kagome! You did amazing!" Sango told her friend as she approached them after the match was over.

"Yeah, I'll have to do better next time," Kagome said in a disappointed tone.

"I think you did great."

They all went silent and looked to Inuyasha.

"What? You get pissed when I say something to her, and now when I'm trying to be nice you stare at me like I'm insane?! What do you want me to do?" he growled out.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome trailed off in surprise.

His ears perked up at the sound of her saying his name and a small amount of scarlet worked its way into his cheeks.

"We're still finishing our project today, right?" he asked quickly.

Kagome nodded, "If that's okay with you."

"Of course it is!" he sputtered and then looked around at Miroku and Sango who were both grinning at his embarrassment.

"Are you okay doing it at my house?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, sure, if that's what you want," Inuyasha nodded, "When exactly did you want me to come?"

"What works for you?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped slightly. Once again this girl was considering what he wanted and what was the most convenient for him.

"How about this evening? Hopefully I can get _Sesshomaru_ to drive me," Inuyasha said a little distastefully at the thought of his brother.

"Don't you get your license soon?"Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded proudly, "Next week! Then I won't have to rely on that ass to take me places anymore!"

"Do you need my address?" Kagome piped in.

Inuyasha looked to Miroku, "Nah, I'll get it from these two since they picked you up for the game."

"Alright, I'll see you this evening then," Kagome smiled and then started walking away so she could get home.

"She played that whole match and is walking home?" Inuyasha asked in slight shock.

"Not everyone can afford to have a car for every member of the family like yours can," Miroku said and then asked, "Are you _worried_ about her?"

"Damn it you guys! _Fine_, if it will get you _off_ my back for a little while…" Inuyasha shouted, his words slowly becoming quiet until they were a mumble, "_I might like her_."

"What?" Sango asked, "I didn't hear you, speak up!"

"I might like her!" Inuyasha spat.

"I knew it!" Sango smiled in victory.

"What are you so excited about?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha… Kagome most likely likes you too," Miroku stated slowly.

"There's no way!"

"Sure there is," Miroku confirmed, "When you go to her house tonight, pay special care to how she acts toward you."

Inuyasha pressed his lips firmly together, "Feh! I don't know what you two are going on about."

Sango whispered to Miroku, "Yes he does."

Miroku nodded, "Definitely, he doesn't like showing weakness in front of us."

"I'm right here! I can _hear_ you!"

….

Kagome sighed as she slid deep into the hot bathwater that surrounded her. It felt like heaven against her tired muscles. Her thoughts drifted back to her match and she was determined to try even harder during practice so she could get better. She didn't want to be a burden on her teammate should she be paired with someone for doubles again. Inuyasha's voice popped into her head and she visibly blushed as she remembered him telling her she did great. Kagome was so unwilling to admit it but she knew deep down that she liked him. Pain slowly crept into her heart when she realized this because she knew that he liked Kikyou. Kagome let out a sigh, how could she be better than the popular, smart, pretty, cheerleader? There was no comparison and Kagome slid deeper into the water with a crestfallen expression. She would finish her project with Inuyasha and then try and keep her distance, it was the only way to keep herself from getting hurt. She couldn't bear feeling like a sloppy second to Kikyou so it was better to remove herself from the situation.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow! Overwhelming feedback! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters**

That evening Kagome's mom heard a knock at the front door and she went to answer it. The family had finished dinner earlier and Kagome mentioned something about a friend coming over to work on a project. Mrs. Higurashi pulled the door open to see a nervous looking high school boy in jeans and a button up shirt with golden eyes and silver hair. He awkwardly gave her small smile before speaking.

"Hi, I'm here to work on a project with Kagome…" he trailed off.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him, "Yes! Kagome told me you were coming. Come in, she's upstairs in her room, I'll get her."

Inuyasha stepped into the house and the door closed behind him. He looked around, surprised to see that it reminded him nothing of his own home. It had a cozy feel about it and wasn't elaborately designed like his own.

"Kagome! Your friend is here!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted up the stairs at her daughter.

Inuyasha didn't move and stared at the staircase expectantly until he saw Kagome descending the steps to him.

"I hope I'm not early," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome stared at him with her eyebrows up. Why was he acting so shy?

"No, you're fine," she said, "I have everything up in my room if you want to go up there."

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly as Miroku's suggestion rang in his mind. He was trying to pay attention to how she acted toward him, but he felt like he was acting stupid. He clenched his jaw, why did this relationship stuff have to be so damn complicated? It would be much easier if he automatically knew if she liked him or not; he hated trying to _figure_ it out because it was too darn difficult.

Inuyasha silently followed Kagome up the stairs. His chest felt oddly uncomfortable and he took a deep breath trying to ease the discomfort. Kagome paused as she heard him exhale behind her.

"Are you alright?" she looked over her shoulder at him.

Inuyasha gaped in shock, "I'm fine!" he shot out quickly.

Kagome gave him a strange look and continued walking. They entered her room and she pointed to the assortment of papers on her desk.

"Everything is right there, so we can start on it," she said as she turned around to see Inuyasha looking about her room curiously.

The walls were purple and she had soft pink sheets covering her bed. Inuyasha could smell her flowery scent in every direction he turned and it was almost overwhelming. Kagome pulled the chair to her desk out and sat down on the pink seat pad that covered it. She started going through their papers and Inuyasha took a few more hesitant steps further into her room. He jumped when something brushed up against his leg.

"That's Buyo," Kagome said with a smile as the cat meowed loudly.

Inuyasha crouched down and started scratching the feline behind its ears. A grin spread across his features and he sat down on the floor. Buyo meowed with a playful look as Inuyasha rolled him onto his back and started rough housing with him. Kagome couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the scene before her.

Inuyasha's eyes shot up, "What?"

She shook her head with a smile Inuyasha stood back up; making his way over to her desk. Kagome blushed as she felt Inuyasha leaning over her shoulder examining the papers she was holding. She inhaled deeply and her nose tingled as the smell of cologne hit her.

"Looks like we're close to being done," he said as he put his hands on the back of her chair; leaning forward further.

Kagome's heart was racing in her chest and she tried to remain calm, "We are, if you want to do half and I'll do half that will work out great."

Inuyasha snatched one of the papers and moved away; taking a seat on her bed. Kagome heaved a sigh of relief and shakily returned her attention to the lingering project in front of her.

…..

A couple hours later Kagome proudly placed their finished project into a folder. She let out a sigh and stretched her arms over her head with a content smile.

"I'm glad that's over!" she said, swiveling in her chair to see Inuyasha sitting on her bed staring back at her.

Inuyasha was quiet, was she glad it was over so she wouldn't have to put up with him anymore? He frowned at the thought. Kagome watched his puzzled expression and her mind buzzed as well. This was it, after this she was going to steer clear of him so she wouldn't fall for him. She already knew she was attracted to him and it wouldn't take much to make those feelings deeper.

"Do you still like Kikyou?" she found herself asking him.

As soon as the words left her mouth she slapped a hand to her lips in shock.

"I'm so sorry! It's not my place to ask!"

Inuyasha stared at her and he leaned his back onto the wall that her bed was sitting against. The room was eerily silent and the air felt heavy. The question was so sudden and out of the blue Inuyasha didn't know what to make of it. He made eye contact with the girl across the room from him and her gaze shot to the floor in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

Inuyasha opened his mouth and spoke clearly, "I'm not gonna say if she threw herself at me I wouldn't say yes… but I don't like her like I used to."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she watched the golden eyed teen stare out her window with a small frown.

"Kikyou and I have had good and bad times. I know Miroku and Sango don't really like her, but I always have."

Kagome's expression fell at his wording and she felt her heart deflate inside of her. She was right, he still liked Kikyou and there was no way she had a chance with him. This would be the first and last time she would be alone with him in her bedroom. Kagome couldn't believe the urge she had inside to keep him all to herself.

"You don't have to explain yourself, I know you still have feelings for Kikyou," Kagome said in a quiet voice.

Inuyasha scrutinized her face and saw how upset she looked. Maybe this was what Miroku was talking about. A normal girl would be fine with it and want to make him talk about his feelings but here she was wanting him to basically shut up about the topic. Did the idea of Kikyou with him bother her?

"I told you that I don't like her like I used to," Inuyasha growled out.

Kagome stood up from her chair without looking at him and stopped at her bedroom door. She looked over at the football player sitting on her bed and gave him a forced smile.

"It's getting late, you should probably head home."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he quickly hopped off of her bed. Kagome reached to open the slightly cracked door and he pushed it closed before she could do so. Kagome whipped around to see him staring down at her intently. His golden eyes appeared to glow as they bore into her own and her heart started racing all over again.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered out into the silent room.

"I'll make myself clear since I obviously didn't before. The reason I don't like Kikyou like I did before is because I met someone else," he stated crisply.

Kagome stared at his face which hovered over hers without blinking.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Tell me," he started, "Do you like Kouga?"

Kagome's jaw dropped slightly, "No!" she answered without having to think about it.

A smirk worked its way across Inuyasha features, "Glad we cleared that up."

Kagome inhaled, she was about to take a leap of faith, "There was someone I already had my eye on before I ever met him."

Inuyasha looked taken aback, he still wasn't sure she liked him and he proceeded with caution.

"Who?" he asked her in a lowered voice.

Kagome swallowed, her mouth dry, "I…"

Inuyasha watched her struggle internally and he reached down; grabbing her wrist. He gave her a small squeeze and nodded for her to continue with a serious expression.

"It's you," she whispered, "But… Kikyou!"

Inuyasha cut in before she could keep going, "Quit worrying about Kikyou, things between us are done."

Kagome shook her head fiercely, her eyes lighting up, "You said earlier that if she threw herself at you that you would still want her!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Don't read too much into that."

"But I am! The way she talks to you at school and acts toward you, she's still interested!" Kagome pressed, "I wanted to keep my distance from you because I knew that I'd get hurt."

"How?" he asked.

"By you wanting to get back together with her!" Kagome almost shouted.

She maneuvered her way around Inuyasha and walked to the opposite side of the room so she was in front of her window. She breathed heavily, glad to have some space between them. Her hands were trembling and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"This was a mistake, we should have never had this conversation!" Kagome said.

"Why not? Don't we both deserve to know how the hell the other one feels?"

Kagome paused, he was right and she knew that they were going to have this conversation eventually but she certainly didn't expect it was going to happen that night.

"We don't even know that much about each other…" Kagome trailed off, "So how can we say we have feelings for each other?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "If you want me to take you out so you can learn more about me I'll do it."

Kagome's jaw dropped, he was being incredibly persistent.

"I know what I want," he continued, "It sounds like you're the one who needs convincing."

"You don't know hardly anything about me either, so how can you say that?"

Inuyasha's lips formed a small smile, "I know plenty about you, definitely enough to know that I'm interested."

Kagome stared at him with a shocked expression and couldn't speak. So he liked her? He wanted to choose her over Kikyou? Kagome couldn't believe it and her heart started fluttering in her chest. The nervousness was gone and she instantly felt a sense of relief that both of them had put their feelings out in the open.

"Next week I'll take you out. I take my driving test Monday and once I have my license I'll be able to take us wherever," Inuyasha told her as he opened the door.

Kagome gave him a slow nod, "Okay, I'd like that."

Inuyasha pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw the time.

"It's definitely late now, I'll see you on Monday."

"See you then, I'll bring our project," Kagome returned and added at the end, "Goodnight," as he left the room.

The dark haired girl stared at the spot where Inuyasha had just been standing. Her knees trembled underneath her and she made her way to her bed where she crashed down on it. Instantly her nose was hit with the scent of Inuyasha's cologne and she balled her fists tightly. It was official, she definitely liked him and there was no getting away from it. She wanted to have him all to herself and find out everything about him. Kagome was still concerned about Kikyou. What if Inuyasha decided he didn't like her as much as he thought and left her high and dry for the cheerleader? Kagome was also worried about what Kikyou would do if they started dating. It was possible that she would try to sabotage their relationship and steal Inuyasha back. Kagome closed her eyes and pushed those thoughts from her mind. Exhaustion immediately set in and she fell asleep soundly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Once again I am flooded with great reviews! Thank you and I'm glad this story is being enjoyed!**

**Special thanks to my friend SP00K for some of things in this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters**

The next week at school flew by until it was once again Friday. Kagome spent the week working harder than ever at tennis practice so she could improve her play for the next match. Her week had definitely been busy as she attended one of Miroku's soccer games and one of Sango's. She had also been talking to Inuyasha more and more. He got his driver's license and that Monday arrived proudly in his brand new candy apple red Jeep that his father bought for him. The football player regretfully told Kagome it would most likely be the weekend before he could fulfill his deal about taking her out because he had practice every day after school.

Friday morning Kagome entered the school building to see the football players wearing their jerseys. She stopped at her locker and smiled when she saw someone lean against the lockers beside hers.

"Hey."

Kagome closed her locker door and gave Inuyasha friendly smile, "Is the game the same time this week as it was last week?" she asked him.

Inuyasha let out a small chuckle, "Actually, the game isn't at home this week."

"So you're playing somewhere else?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha nodded, "It's kind of far. We're all riding buses there."

Kagome watched Kikyou and a group of her fellow cheerleaders pass by. Kikyou gave her a scowl and continued walking by.

"Do they ride with you?"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, "The cheerleaders? Well yeah… but we're not supposed to talk to them. Coach wants us to focus on the game, not girls."

"Hmm," Kagome hummed out as they started walking to their first class.

"What do I have to do to make you quit worrying about Kikyou?" he whispered seriously to her, "I know that's what this is about."

Kagome shook her head, "I don't want to argue, let's forget about it and have a good day, okay?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and stiffly nodded his head. He silently walked to his desk and sat down roughly in his chair. Miroku glanced curiously at his friend's disgruntled expression and then looked back at Kagome who also looked a bit unsettled.

…**.**

At lunch Kagome stared out the windows that lined the cafeteria; leaving her lunchbox untouched. Sango watched her from across the table with a small frown. Miroku approached them and took his seat next to Sango.

"Kagome, is something wrong between you and Inuyasha? You both seemed quite heated this morning," Miroku told her.

Kagome snapped back from her thoughts and gave him a smile, "No, not really."

Miroku's expression dropped and he glanced at Sango.

"I need to use the restroom," he suddenly said, getting up.

Kagome watched him leave with a peculiar expression and Sango leaned forward.

"Kagome… what's up?" Sango asked with a serious look.

The dark haired girl placed her chin in her hands as she put her elbows on the table and spoke, "I told Inuyasha when we finished our project that I was scared of him getting back together with Kikyou. Now every time I see her around him I instantly get suspicious. Inuyasha told me this morning that the cheerleaders ride the bus with the football players to the games too."

Kagome let out a sad sigh and added, "I feel like a total jerk."

Sango shook her head, "You have every right to feel that way! I wouldn't blame you! I could see Kikyou trying to steal him, that's the kind of person she is."

"But what about Inuyasha? He has to think that I'm a possessive jealous lunatic!" Kagome cried out with a worried look, "I just don't want to get hurt!"

"Be careful about questioning him so much when it involves Kikyou."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up as Miroku sat back down with a grin.

"I left to give you two some privacy, but I couldn't resist!"

"What do you mean by that Miroku? Be careful of what?" Kagome asked.

Miroku replied, "That's a touchy subject for a guy. If you question his actions involving another girl it shows that you don't trust him."

"Trust?" Kagome wondered out loud.

Sango nodded in agreement, "Miroku's right, if Inuyasha has told you he's done with her then you need to trust him until he gives you a reason not to trust him."

Kagome nodded silently and slowly, her friends were right. She was treating Inuyasha as though he had already done something to betray her trust when he hadn't. She needed to relax and not worry about Kikyou because it was out of her control.

"I understand," Kagome answered, looking over her shoulder at the table where the football players were sitting.

…

Later that evening Kagome's cell phone buzzed on her night stand next to her bed. She rarely used the device except to check the time but with her new friends she found herself using it more and more to communicate with them. The phone buzzed until it went to voicemail and then became still.

In the bathroom Kagome let out a relaxed sigh as she sank slowly into her hot bath water. Steam billowed about in the bathroom and her soap and shampoo sent a sweet flowery scent drifting through the air. Kagome closed her eyes and her mind started running loose with thoughts.

The football stadium appeared in her mind and the stadium lights were shining brightly down onto the field from the inky night sky. Kagome stood in the middle of the field where football players and their friends were talking with grins after winning their game. Kagome spotted Inuyasha talking with Kikyou and the cheerleader tried to lean in close to him. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing and her facial expression dropped. Suddenly, Inuyasha yanked himself from the cheerleader's grasp and walked away from her without looking back. He then turned until his golden eyes fell upon her and he starting moving toward her. Kagome watched in surprise as he stopped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Her body tingled excitedly as he squeezed her and then pulled back so he could look down at her. Kagome stared up at his face and gave him a gentle smile. Her eyebrows shot up as he leaned down and fiercely captured her lips with his own.

Kagome's eyes popped open and she sat up quickly; her bath water sloshing about at her quick movement. Her heart was pounding and her hands were trembling. Kagome let out a heavy sigh and slowly submerged herself back into the hot water. She couldn't escape Inuyasha, he was following her everywhere and that included her thoughts.

…

Kagome entered her room in her pajamas with a tired yawn. She sat down on her bed and looked out her window at the night sky. She laid her head down on her pillow and her lips formed a content smile at the comfort of her bed. It was getting late and Kagome reached for her cell phone on her night stand. Her eyebrows rose slightly as she realized she had a missed call.

"Inuyasha?" she mumbled in surprise as she saw his name flash across the screen.

Why would he be calling her? She knew he had a football game and assumed she'd talk to him over the weekend at some point. It was late and she brought his number up, slowly pressing the send button with a nervous feeling welling in her stomach. Images of her day dream in the bath drifted back to her and she felt extremely embarrassed as she imagined their lips meeting once again.

"Hey Kagome, I didn't mean to bug you this late."

She heard his voice and her pupils instantly widened, "Oh no, it's no big deal! How did your game go?"

"It went well," Inuyasha responded, "We won."

"Congratulations!" Kagome smiled into the receiver.

"Thanks, so about our date…"

Kagome's cheeks blushed and her heart felt light as soon as he said the word _date_.

Inuyasha continued and asked, "Was there anything specific you wanted to do?"

Kagome thought for a moment, "No, it's completely up to you!"

"Alright, there's a soccer tournament this weekend that starts tomorrow morning, and both Miroku and Sango are playing in it. They're obviously not playing against each other, but both of them will be there playing for the guys' division and girls' division. I was hoping we could go, that way we can both be there for them, and be able to hang out; kill two birds with one stone," Inuyasha explained.

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Kagome answered and added, "I'll come to your house in the morning."

"Are you sure? I can come get you!" Inuyasha said in a surprised voice.

"No, I'll ride my bike, I like the fresh air in the morning, then you can drive us," Kagome told him.

"Fine by me," Inuyasha shrugged on the other end of the line, "I'll see you in the morning then."

"Okay, bye," Kagome said her farewell and placed her phone back on her night stand.

A smile graced her lips as she put her head back down on her pillow. In truth, she was really happy Inuyasha had called and was really looking forward to the tournament the next day. She also was looking forward to riding with Inuyasha in his new vehicle. It made her feel a bit more comfortable knowing that she wouldn't have to deal with Sesshomaru and him fighting over every little thing. Kagome closed her eyes and let sleep take over so she would be rested for the next day.

…

Fresh morning air blew through Kagome's hair as she rode her bike down the side of the street. The sun was already shining and Kagome couldn't help but smile as she was excited for the day ahead of her. After a while, Kagome turned onto Inuyasha's street and pulled up at his house. She turned into the driveway and pedaled her way up to his house and put the kickstand on her bike down. Kagome stood and approached the front door; knocking on it lightly. After a few moments passed the door opened and Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. The two stared in silence at one another until Kagome spoke nervously.

"Hi, I'm here to see Inuyasha."

The corners of Sesshomaru's mouth dropped into a deeper frown and he turned away from her without saying a word. He left the door open behind him so Kagome cautiously entered the house.

"Inuyasha, get down here," Sesshomaru growled out lowly and added, "I shouldn't have to answer the door for you."

Seconds later, Inuyasha came down the stairs quickly. He paused and gave Kagome a small smile before turning to his brother.

"Shut up Sesshomaru and get the hell over it, I've answered the door for you before. We _both_ live here," Inuyasha snapped.

"Take your atrocious new vehicle and leave," Sesshomaru stated dryly, "I grow weary of dealing with you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned to Kagome, "Ignore him, let's go."

Kagome nodded in agreement and Inuyasha snatched his keys off of the key rack. He opened the door and motioned for Kagome to go before him. In the garage Kagome couldn't help but smile at the bright red Jeep sitting next to Sesshomaru's spotless Cadillac. There was an empty space in the three car garage and Kagome assumed that was for Inuyasha's father's car. Inuyasha pulled open the driver's door to his Jeep and hopped in.

"Get in Kagome, I want to head out!"

Kagome nodded and got into the passenger side where she sat down on the brand new seat. She inhaled and the refreshing scent of new car filled her nose.

Inuyasha grinned, "Do you like it?"

Kagome smiled brightly at him as they pulled out onto the road. She heard the engine hum and the Jeep rode smoothly down the street.

"Of course I like it," Kagome replied, "Don't you?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Do you need to ask?"

Kagome shrugged, "I guess not."

They talked as they made their way to the soccer tournament and when they finally arrived Kagome saw Miroku and Sango standing underneath a tent set up for the team. The tent was meant to block the sun to keep them as well as their water cool.

"I'll find a parking spot and then we can go talk to them before they split up to start playing," Inuyasha said as he leaned forward in his seat, eyeing the rows of parked cars intently.

"There's one!" Kagome pointed.

Inuyasha slammed on his breaks with a "Heh!" and pulled into the spot.

They got out and made their way over to Miroku and Sango who both smiled as they approached.

"Which fields are you two on?" Inuyasha asked, glancing around at the numerous soccer fields that had numbers hanging on the side of the goal nets.

"The boys start on field seven, and we start on field two," Sango answered.

Kagome frowned slightly, "Your games are going to be pretty far apart!"

Miroku shrugged, "I guess that means you two will be running back and forth between us."

Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome, "It's no big deal, we'd get tired of sitting anyway, it'll be nice to move around."

Kagome nodded in agreement. It was going to be a good day, she could tell.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello readers! I apologize for the chapters being updated really fast at the beginning and now they are a bit slower. When I started I was in a frenzy of writing and now I seem to have come to a bit of a lull in the writing process. I don't want to give you shabby chapters so bear with me. Also, in July I'll be on vacation for a week starting July 7th, so there obviously won't be an update during that time! Okay, on with it, enjoy!**

**Once again, a thank you goes out to SP00K! When I'm stuck, she gives me ideas so I can push through!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!**

The first halves for both Miroku and Sango's games passed. Inuyasha and Kagome bounced back and forth between the games so that they could cheer on their friends. Kagome was having a great time and enjoyed being on the move as she chased Inuyasha through the crowds of people standing around. The sun was bright and it was hot out.

"Let's get something to drink," Inuyasha said over his shoulder as Kagome followed him through randomly assorted people.

She zigzagged through the masses after him but found herself falling behind. Inuyasha was talking to her and turned to look at her curiously since she wasn't answering him. He paused when he saw she wasn't there and in a few moments she popped through a couple people and sighed in relief at catching up.

"There's a lot of people here huh?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced around at the chattering groups.

Kagome nodded, "I thought I lost you for a second!"

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her hand. He glanced up and made eye contact with her with a small smile.

"Alright, let's go, you shouldn't lose me now," he told her as he started to move forward.

A blush spread across Kagome's cheeks as she followed after him. There were vendor tents set up everywhere. Some were selling food and drinks while others were selling assortments of soccer equipment such as tournament shirts or soccer balls. Kagome looked at the merchandise as they passed by and was amazed at the huge selection available. The pair came to a halt in front of a vendor and Inuyasha ordered them both drinks.

"Thanks," Kagome said in a hushed tone as they started to leisurely walk back toward the fields.

"Feh, it's not a problem," Inuyasha shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed.

As they got closer they realized that the games were starting to resume.

"Let's go over to Miroku's since it's the closest," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and followed after him, their hands still interlinked. They approached the field and heard a whistle blow as the game resumed. Kagome paused as she watched the white and blue jerseys of their high school zoom around. Something caught her eye and she quickly glanced to a group that was a bit of a distance down the field also watching the game. Adrenaline coursed through her system instantly and her heart started beating faster. What the heck was Kikyou doing there?

Kagome's mouth went dry and her body became stiff. Inuyasha looked down at her questioningly as he felt her squeeze his hand slightly. He saw her pale expression and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

Kagome quickly looked up and gave him a smile, "It's nothing, I'm fine!"

Inuyasha's frown deepened and his eyes went back to the game where the players continued to run on the field. He could tell that something was bothering Kagome and he wanted to know what it was. She had been fine just moments ago. Inuyasha's golden eyes started to dart about as he reached the conclusion that she must have saw something. He looked at the players, his eyes landing on Miroku who was on the sidelines taking a break. He then turned his attention to the crowd where he saw a sea of faces. The search continued until he finally laid eyes upon the problem… Kikyou was there with a few of her friends.

"What is she doing here?" Inuyasha growled out lowly.

Kagome turned to him with a downcast expression. She had hoped he wouldn't see her, but knew eventually it would happen.

"Let's go over to Sango's game," Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha nodded with a serious look on his face. Kagome let out a surprised gasp when he started to move away quickly, dragging her behind him. She followed after him with an upset look on her face. Today was supposed to be a great day and it had just gone down the tubes. Kagome let out a small sigh, it seemed like Kikyou was going to haunt Inuyasha forever and Kagome was once again questioning whether or not she wanted to deal with that or not.

They spent the rest of their time over at Sango's game and didn't bother going back over to the boys' field. The pair was awkwardly silent because neither one of them knew what to say. Sango's game ended and the team won with a last second goal that was scored. Sango made her way over to her friends and saw their uncomfortable body language.

"What's wrong with you two?" she asked as she drank from her water bottle.

"Kikyou showed up," Inuyasha said hotly without looking at her.

Sango's eyebrows shot up and she instantly looked to Kagome, "Why on earth did she come to a _soccer_ tournament?"

"Did you two forget about me?" Miroku asked as he approached the group since his game was over.

Sango interjected as she saw an irritated scowl develop on Inuyasha's face.

"Kikyou was over at your game."

Miroku paused, "I thought I saw a few of the other cheerleaders. Some of them talk with a couple of the guys on the team. She must have tagged along with them today."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Of all the days…"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't like that this bothers us all so much. Let's forget about her being here and go about our day."

Miroku nodded in agreement, "Kagome's right. That's what Kikyou wants… she wants you to get upset Inuyasha, because that shows that she still matters to you in some way or another. She also wants to upset you too Kagome, because she doesn't want you to be near Inuyasha."

"Does she know you're here?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

He curled his lip in response, "How should I know? I didn't go up and talk to her or anything, if that's what you mean."

The group fell silent and Kagome's breath hitched as she saw Kikyou approaching them behind Miroku. Her eyes grew wide and Sango caught on instantly.

"What is she _doing_?" Sango hissed.

Kagome dropped Inuyasha's hand that she had been holding and instinctively stepped back with an unsure expression. Inuyasha looked down at her with a confused look and then turned to see Kikyou staring up at him with a sweet yet sinister smile.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she practically purred.

Sango was seething and Miroku didn't take kindly to being pushed aside by the cheerleader and her group. Inuyasha was frozen and didn't speak as he looked down at the girl in front of him.

"I had no idea you would be here," Kikyou said innocently, "I missed you after the game last night."

Inuyasha let out a small, "Tch!" but still didn't speak.

"What are you doing here Kikyou?" Sango snapped out, "We were having a conversation before you _interrupted _us."

Kikyou's eyes fell to the soccer player and then landed on Kagome. A wicked smirk spread across her face.

"I'm sorry," she said coldly without a hint of remorse.

She turned back to Inuyasha and spoke, "There's going to be a party after the game next week, you should come," she told him in a smooth voice and added as she shot the others a glare, "It's _invite_ only."

Before Inuyasha could recover she was already walking away from them. He shook his head as though he had an aching headache.

"Why didn't you tell her to leave you alone?" Sango asked, "This is exactly what happens, she continues to talk to you because you don't prevent her from doing it!"

"I'm not going to be mean to her!" Inuyasha barked out with a defensive glare.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome and saw her looking at him with hurt eyes. He clenched his fists and squeezed them tightly in frustration.

"Let's go Kagome," he said lowly with a curt nod toward the parked cars in the distance.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

Miroku and Sango both stared at him with shocked expressions. The tournament had just started and they still had two or more games to play that day, depending on how far they were able to get.

"I'm not going to stay here while everyone rags on me and I don't want to make Kagome uncomfortable since Kikyou's around," Inuyasha explained, "I don't understand why everything has to be so damn difficult though."

"You're just going to leave?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Don't act so offended, we watched you both play."

Sango shrugged and looked to Kagome, "Whatever you want to do, I'm glad you both came out though."

Kagome nodded and smiled at her friend, "It's only right after the support you two gave me for tennis."

Kagome heard a jingling and saw Inuyasha pulling his keys from his pocket and shaking them in his hand. He looked at her expectantly with a small frown.

"Okay, I think we're going to go… so I'll see you both on Monday?"

Sango and Miroku both nodded and waved as they watched the pair leave.

"I think it's for the best that they go," Miroku commented as he watched their figures get smaller as they walked.

"I don't think Kagome should let Kikyou get to her that much, but I also think Inuyasha needs to step up and tell Kikyou to shove it," Sango said.

….

After Inuyasha and Kagome had left the tournament they stopped for something to eat where they talked for a while. They specifically avoided anything involving Kikyou which kept the atmosphere around them much lighter. They were riding back to Inuyasha's house when a black car zoomed by them in a blur. Kagome looked to Inuyasha in surprise and found him clenching his jaw with an angry expression.

"That _bastard_!" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome grabbed the handlebar above her head as she felt the Jeep lurch forward as Inuyasha crushed the accelerator to the floor. They slowly made ground on the retreating black car and as they got closer it dawned on Kagome who it belonged to. She squinted her eyes and was able to make out the license plate which read 'Top Dog' clearly. She couldn't believe _he_ had the gall to have plates like that.

"Stupid ass!" Inuyasha growled out as he made a move to go by the Cadillac but Sesshomaru smoothly cut him off.

"Be careful," Kagome told him warily, "You don't want to wreck your new car!"

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha huffed.

The rest of the way home he rode Sesshomaru's back bumper until they pulled into the driveway. Kagome braced herself as she opened the door and got out. She knew that yelling was soon to follow and the two brothers definitely didn't disappoint.

"What the hell were you doing Sesshomaru?! It wasn't like I was going slow or anything!" Inuyasha bit out.

Sesshomaru had his golf clubs slung over his shoulder and turned his nose up at his younger brother, "You were in my way."

"You piss me off so much, you know that?!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru turned around with a, "Think what you want," and entered the house.

Inuyasha was squeezing his fists so hard they were trembling as he bared his teeth. Kagome approached him and cupped her hands softly over one of his. He instantly stopped shaking and looked at her with surprised eyes.

"Don't get angry," she told him.

Inuyasha let out a huff, "It's hard not to get angry at him, he's such a _pain_!"

Kagome smiled sweetly at him, "I hope you know that he _enjoys_ making you mad. The more you yell, the more he's pleased that he got under your skin."

Inuyasha stared at the girl in front of him with his mouth slightly open. Memories of Sesshomaru taunting him flooded his mind and it all seemed to click into place.

"That _bastard_!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Again, I apologize, this took so long, and sadly I can say the updates are most likely going to get much slower as I just started my fall college semester of my senior year and I'm taking some rough classes. Please be patient, and I thank you to all my reviewers and followers, your support is what keeps me going. Have no fear, I will NOT abandon this story, it maybe be a bit slower now, but will be continued to completion over the course of time.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!**

Weeks passed and uneasiness fell upon the students at the high school. The halls were filled with tension and the boys and girls seemed to remain separated. The girls traveled in packs and eyed the boys from afar as they whispered quickly to one another.

"I don't understand why everyone is so anxious," Kagome told Sango as they walked down the hall together.

Sango shook her head, "It's because of Homecoming."

"I'm not sure what's so important about it but it seems to be affecting everyone. We haven't see Inuyasha or Miroku all week," Kagome said with a frown.

"It's almost like a wall forms between the guys and girls at this time of year," Sango said and then added, "It's bad at prom too, but that's only for the upperclassmen."

Kagome pursed her lips in thought as she continued walking and they entered the cafeteria. She sat down with Sango at their usual table and Kagome looked around the room only to see Inuyasha and Miroku at a completely different table. They both sat alone and didn't appear to be talking to one another.

"I hope this ends soon," Kagome said to Sango, "It's getting kind of lonely not having them around."

Sango gave her friend a smile, "Are you sure you aren't _missing_ Inuyasha?"

Kagome instantly blushed, "What?! No way! I wouldn't miss him!"

"You've gone out together and spent time with each other… why aren't you dating yet?" Sango pressed.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "It's complicated."

Kikyou unexpectedly walked by their table and sent a scowl in Kagome's direction. Sango balled her fists and let out a disgusted huff.

"If it's because of _her_, don't worry about it."

Kagome's eyes fell, that was easier said than done. She felt really inferior to Kikyou no matter what anyone told her. Kikyou was popular, pretty, smart, and had everything at her fingertips. Kagome didn't feel confident in herself when it involved being compared to Kikyou. She was deeply worried that Inuyasha would drop her like a rock when he got bored and immediately rush back to Kikyou. Kagome could also tell that Kikyou wasn't finished with Inuyasha. She tried to talk to him whenever she got the opportunity and Kagome didn't like to admit it but it made her jealous.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

Kagome blinked to see Sango staring at her worriedly.

"I'm fine," she gave her a force smile, "I was thinking."

"Don't let Kikyou get in your way if you want to be with someone. It's your life and you should be happy," Sango told her seriously.

Kagome nodded at her friend gratefully and then asked, "So, we've talked enough about me. How about you and Miroku?"

A look of shock fell over Sango's face and she sat up straight, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Kagome grinned slyly, "Oh, come on Sango."

"Miroku is annoying and perverted, I could never like someone like that!" Sango defended herself.

"I think there's something there," Kagome winked.

Sango looked like she was about to explode and she pursed her lips tightly.

"What would you say if he asked you to homecoming?" Kagome asked her slowly.

Sango's cheeks lit up and she put her hands over them, "Oh, I don't know…"

"You'd say yes!" Kagome encouraged her.

"But we're just friends…" Sango trailed off.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know about that."

…..

"What are you going to do about homecoming Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glared at his friend as they walked down the hall and he shrugged, "Feh, I haven't thought about that."

Miroku shook his head, "You should, you're going to ask Kagome right?"

Inuyasha looked embarrassed and stuttered out, "I don't know!"

"Don't play coy, I know you aren't asking Kikyou, and Kagome is the girl you like now," Miroku said, "You skipped the party that Kikyou invited to you a few weeks ago."

Inuyasha snorted, "Of course I did, I wasn't going to go by myself."

"It was good you didn't. It was all a trap so she could get her claws into you again, you should stay away from her."

"I'm sick of you telling me who I should be with and who I shouldn't!" Inuyasha barked in irritation.

"Inuyasha, just ask Kagome to homecoming and get it over with… you've been so irritable this week and I know that's what's bothering you," Miroku told him.

"Get off it!" Inuyasha snapped and rolled his eyes as he stomped off down the hall to his classroom with a scowl.

…..

It was the following Friday and exactly one week before the homecoming game. Inuyasha had an away game that evening and had told Kagome he'd drive her home quickly before he left on the bus with his team. The football player tapped his pencil impatiently as he stared up at the ticking clock in the classroom. The teacher droned on and he gritted his teeth with tense muscles throughout his body. The bell finally rang and Inuyasha sprang out of his seat like there was a springboard underneath him. He snatched his backpack and took off down the hall toward Kagome's locker so he could wait for her.

Kagome walked with Sango slowly and told her that Inuyasha was giving her a ride home that evening.

"Doesn't he have a game?" Sango questioned.

Kagome nodded, "He does, but he said he wanted to give me a ride home."

Sango narrowed her eyes skeptically, "That's odd."

They continued moving until Kagome's locker was in sight and Sango paused. She saw Inuyasha standing there with a pensive expression and she looked to Kagome.

"I'll catch you later," she told the tennis player.

Kagome watched in confusion as Sango turned around and left her to walk alone to her locker.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as she approached.

"Hi," Kagome answered as he stepped aside and she pulled her locker open.

She instantly noticed that Inuyasha seemed fidgety and she wondered what was going on.

"Are you sure you have enough time to take me home and make it back in time for your bus to the game?" Kagome asked him worriedly.

Inuyasha shook his head harshly, "It's not a big deal, but let's get going."

Kagome nodded and pulled what she needed from inside her locker; closing it. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her hand quickly which caused Kagome's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. What was he up to? His hand felt clammy and Kagome frowned because he seemed like he was quite stressed over something.

"Is everything alright?" she asked him in a tiny voice.

"It's fine," he answered in a gritty voice.

The pair left the school and made their way to the parking lot when Kagome's jaw dropped upon seeing the Jeep.

"What's on your car?!" Kagome gasped as she saw balloons and writing on the windows.

Inuyasha ignored her and kept pulling her hand so she would follow him toward the vehicle. As they got closer Kagome could make out the words that had been written in window marker.

"What is this?" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha swung around and faced her with a nervous smile.

"I'm asking you to homecoming," he said in a cracking voice.

Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was extremely nervous and she couldn't help but smile at the way he was acting. There were balloons tied to the Jeep's mirrors and roll bars on the roof and the writing on the windows asked, 'Homecoming?' Kagome took a step toward the football player and let out a giggle.

"You were so nervous because of this?"

"Don't make fun of me!" Inuyasha cried, looking offended, "I usually don't do things like this."

"It's really sweet," Kagome said.

Inuyasha's cheeks lit up instantly at her comment and his eyes shot down in embarrassment as he asked, "So what's it going to be?"

Kagome laughed, "Yes, of course."

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and Kagome lunged for him, hugging him tightly. Inuyasha's golden eyes widened in surprise and he returned the hug.

"We need to get going," he said to her lowly, "Or I'll definitely miss the bus."

Kagome jumped back in surprise, "Then let's go!"

"I can't drive with these balloons on my car! Give me a second," Inuyasha told her as he quickly went to work untying the cords holding the floating balloons in place.

Kagome began helping him and in a few minutes they both had all of them down; throwing them in the back seat of the Jeep. Kagome hopped into the passenger seat and Inuyasha revved the vehicle before speeding off in the direction of Kagome's home.

"Damn it all, I can't see out my rear view mirror," Inuyasha cursed as the group of balloons in the back floated up to obstruct his view.

"We're almost there," she told him as she saw familiar houses that were close to her own passing by.

Inuyasha whipped into her driveway and Kagome reached into the back, grabbing the balloons. She got out and Inuyasha rushed around to her side of the car, glancing at his cell phone to check the time. As he approached her Kagome leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek with an innocent smile.

"Thank you Inuyasha, that was a really nice surprise."

Inuyasha flushed and he stuttered out, "It's… it's not a big deal."

"It is to me," she argued, "Now you'd better get going."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, I'll talk to you later okay?"

Kagome waved at him as he jumped into the Jeep and started backing out of her driveway.

"Be careful!" Kagome called and added, "Have a good game tonight!"

Inuyasha waved and Kagome watched the blazing red Jeep speed off down the road with a small smile. She turned to her house and opened her front door.

"Oh my, Kagome what are those?" Kagome's mother asked.

Kagome grinned in response, "Inuyasha asked me to homecoming today!"

"That's wonderful!" her mother exclaimed with a glowing expression, "We will have to get you a dress to wear this weekend."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "Yes! That would be great mom! Thank you!"

She made her way up to her room and tied the balloons around the lamp on her desk. They floated silently and Kagome stared at them in awe, still not sure if what just happened was real. Her heart was fluttering and happiness seemed to spill out of every orifice. There was nothing that could bring her down in that moment. Inuyasha liked her and she liked him. He wasn't pushing her to do anything and his nervousness around her when he asked her to the dance proved he really cared about her. Kagome sat down on her bed with a sigh as her thoughts changed to Miroku and Sango. She really hoped that Miroku gathered the courage to ask Sango because the tennis player knew that her friend would definitely say yes. She wanted them to both be happy and it was so obvious that there was a connection between them that they both denied.

Kagome's thoughts drifted to what the dance would be like and the thought of the homecoming football game. Almost immediately Kikyou reared her ugly head in Kagome's thoughts and the tennis player winced at the thought of the cheerleader.

"What if she tries to get Inuyasha back?" Kagome muttered to herself, suddenly feeling insecure.

Sango's voice played in her brain and Kagome could hear her friend lecturing her to not worry about Kikyou. Kagome squeezed her fists in her lap at the thought of feeling inferior to the cheerleader. She really needed to get over this feeling because she was _not_ inferior to her. Kagome was just as good as the star cheerleader and Inuyasha was making it evident that she was his choice, _not_ Kikyou. Kagome stood as she heard her mother making dinner downstairs and she left the room with one last glance at the balloons. She wasn't going to worry about Kikyou or what could happen because as long as she had Inuyasha everything was going to be okay.


End file.
